1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present disclosure relate to real-time rendering with respect to an object constituting a three-dimensional (3D) model, and more particularly, to generating of a shadow map for rendering.
2. Description of the Related Art
With continuing developments in hardware and software technologies, people are increasingly interested in real-time rendering of three-dimensional (3D) models in a variety of fields such as 3D games, virtual world animations, movies, and the like.
A large amount of calculation may be needed to perform high quality 3D rendering. Due to low hardware performance, there is a limit on real-time rendering. Accordingly, conventional researches are focused on enhancing hardware performance and efficiently performing calculations in order to decrease the amount of calculation required.
In a 3D rendering scheme, a radiosity scheme denotes a scheme for enhancing rendering quality based on direct illumination by light existing within a 3D model and indirect illumination by reflected light that is created by reflecting the direct illumination from an object, a scattered reflection, and the like.
In this case, a process of locating a virtual point light (VPL) in a particular location within the 3D model to generate a shadow map observed at a viewpoint of the VPL is required. When the number of VPLs is increased in order to enhance the rendering quality, the amount of calculation required may also increase.